


Piss furry drowning in ssangyong sauce

by Skinninglemons4fun



Series: Crack fics :))) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Experimental Style, I want to eat rice cakes, M/M, Writer's Block, im so hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinninglemons4fun/pseuds/Skinninglemons4fun
Summary: Oh god, he’s got the fucking spicy sauce-CRACK, PURE CRACK DO NOT EXPECT ANYTHING ACTUALLY GOOD
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: Crack fics :))) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Piss furry drowning in ssangyong sauce

**Author's Note:**

> ... this is what I wrote in the midst of a really serious fic.  
> I-  
> I’m sorry

Dream pushed George onto their bed. “Mhm things are getting spicy up in here.” George mumbles as dream lets out a scream when he feels the tteokbokki sauce drip onto his face. “Georgenotfound what the fuck are you doing?” Dream shouts as George looks down with an uncooked pack of ramen in his hand. “Time to serve up some dinner, right oppa?”  
Then he stretches his arms like elastagirl and gets the hot water from the kettle. “Piss the bed again dreamie poo? Let me help you up.” And the hot water burns the blond’s skin, causing it to bubble like melting cheese.  
“God damn, these sheets costed like $500 dollars man.” Dream cries as his skin literally boils off his body.  
“You’re actually dying rn and you’re worried about the sheets? Bitch I don’t think you know where your priorities lay?” Sapnap says from the dark corner in the room. He’s biting on 6 different red and green coloured vape, all of them bubblegum flavoured. Dream can’t take him seriously when he’s like this.  
“Go back to your Snapchat bullshit you fuck boy” George whines as he flips sapnap off. “And you use the colours that I can’t fucking see, you wanker.”  
Sapnap pulls up his phone in a fit of rage, clicking furiously on the yellow ghost app and typing away at his streaks.  
“Say hi to —— for me!!!” He barks out as he directs the camera to the completely naked boys in front of him.  
Dream rolls his eyes, “Sapnap shove a dick up your ass.” He groans out as George goes ham with the dead skin on his body. The ravenette looks around. “Well I can’t see any around here so let me binge watch mean girls in peace alright?”  
After all the dried skin’s been peeled off the blond’s body george drags out the shoebox hidden under the bed.  
Dream’s eyes go wide. “No, no please-”  
And then a Yelp when George shoves the tail plug in his asshole. Then poof! Dream turns into a cat and crawls onto sapnap’s lap, who is watching nikocado throw a bowl of fucking kimchi on his husband.  
“You see that?” Sapnap asks as he points to the phone screen. “That right there is true love.”  
“I’m literally a cat rn, tf u telling me this for?” Dream purrs as he licks his paws, before scratching at sapnap’s thighs.  
“Oh great, the seasoning!” And George collects the leaking blood into the metal pan that he got with his noodle limbs.  
The boys sit in the dinning table and eat their rice cakes and talk and laugh like little cockatoos and then-

Dream wakes up in a cold sweat. Thank god that was a fucking dream. 

Or was it?

**Author's Note:**

> This should be a good enough reason as to why I’ll never write DNF seriously


End file.
